


On That Night Of All Nights

by goddamnitkastlewrites



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-13 11:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11184627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddamnitkastlewrites/pseuds/goddamnitkastlewrites
Summary: First posted to goddamnitkastle.tumblr.com on December 24, 2016.The original summary is below:"A Kastle Christmas Eve fic.Inspired by Old City Bar by Trans-Siberian Orchestra.Happy #KastleChristmas fam! This is a gift for all the beautiful people of this fandom. This kind of came out of the blue and I’ve only given it a once over but I hope you’ll like it :)Happy Holidays! And here’s to 2017!"





	On That Night Of All Nights

_Josie’s_ neon sign glowed through the furious flurries. It beckoned Frank as he stood across the street. Despite the festive vibe the city was giving on this Christmas Eve, Frank had no spirit. He had no energy for it anymore, holidays were always the worst. Every memory carried a darkness now and if he thought for too long well… it was a miracle he wasn’t face planted into a sidewalk somewhere.

He shoved his hands in his coat pockets and waited for traffic to stall so that he could jay walk across. His plan was to drink, enough to numb himself for the Christmas weekend, which he hoped would pass mercifully quick. His cash was in hand (swiped from a nasty run in with the Italian mob last week), ready to buy all the cheap beer and glasses of whisky the hole on the wall bar had to offer.

The cars came to a halt and Frank took his chance. He bolted across the street and was in front of _Josie’s_ a moment later. He was about to pull the door open when it opened on its own, revealing quite possibly the last person he expected to see. Ever again. God the universe must hate him.

“Frank?”

“Ma’am.”

“What are you doing here?”

He didn’t answer right away, instead noted that she was holding a few dollar bills.

“Was planning to drink. You?”

She exasperated, her breath coming out in a small puff. He saw her cheeks and nose were flushed red. He would’ve told her how cute she looked, if he wasn’t who he was.

“Well… Oh God…”

“What is it?”

And then Karen delved into the story of a young woman, who had burst into the bar hysterical and scared about an hour ago.

She was attending college in the city. The semester was over but she was stranded. She was on her way to JFK when she was robbed of her luggage and her purse, leaving her with only the coat on her back. Karen stepped aside so that she could let Frank in. Josie had given her a beer but he could tell it went untouched.

“So the money…” he asked as he brushed the snow off his arms.

“I was trying to raise funds to get her a cab but as you can see…” Karen gestured to the elephant in the room. Only a handful of people were around and they looked about as charitable as a cemetery.

“Josie?”

“She said it’s not the worse thing in the world, to be stranded here. I offered her my place but she’s insisting that she has to go home.”

Frank nodded, then strolled to the bar. The young woman stiffened as he sat down. She clasped her hands tightly and looked away. There were dried tear streaks on her face, curly hair poking out of her beanie.

“Hi there.”

“Hi.”

“I’m Frank.”

“Marissa.”

“I hear you’re having trouble getting home.”

The young woman scoffed, then bit her lip.

“I can vouch for Miss Page. She’s a good…”

“No. I need to get home now.”

“Who’s waiting for you at home Marissa?”

“My dad. He came home from Pakistan a couple days ago. He’s been deployed there for almost two years.”

Frank cleared his throat.

“Karen, call a cab.” he instructed. He reached into his pants pocket and began to put down hundred dollar bills.

“Oh my God.” Marissa choked out. A sob escaped and suddenly Frank was pulled into a hug. She said thank you in his ear and continued to cry into his shoulder.

She left a half an hour later, a cab taking her away from the bums and snow to wherever her father was waiting. Touched by the action, Josie announced that drinks were on her. A beer in hand, Frank could swear that the death grip that has been holding onto him eased up. It didn’t take away all the pain but knowing that he caused some good on what is considered a holy night made him breathe easier. Breathe easier for the first time in months.

Karen sat quietly next to him, a whisky in hand. They drank in silence, occasionally entertaining an inebriated patron lapping up Josie’s bar tab.

“What you did…”

“It was nothing.”

“It wasn’t though.” she reassured him.

“It doesn’t change…”

“I know. But the fact that you’re still… maybe not all hope is lost.”

Frank turned to face her, she offered him a small smile. He wanted to tell her that any hope for him was futile. But it was Christmas Eve, the snow was falling and _Josie’s_ neon sign felt like the Star of Bethlehem to him. For tonight, he could believe.


End file.
